


Vote for Smut! Election Day Smutlets and Shortfics

by glymr



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Highlander (Movies), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: In the days leading up to the election and on election day itself I was really stressed out.  To keep my mind off things, I asked for prompts.  All the short stories and smutlets I wrote are collected here.  Some are smut, some are gen.  The summary and title of each chapter will tell you whether it's one or the other, and the pairing, so you can skip to the ones you want.All of these are very short, either three sentences or exactly 100 words.





	1. "Shattered", DBH, Hank&Connor, No Smut

  1. Detroit: Become Human
  2. Deviant!Connor&Hank
  3. Broken
  4. No Smut



For the lovely @dbh-edits, one of my all-time favorite blogs.  I decided to make this one a drabble (100 words exactly).  

 

“Unfortunately,” said the android, “Finding replacements for his prototype body will be difficult, maybe even impossible.”

Hank stared down at his partner’s mangled form.  “Is there anything I can do?”

The medical android sighed.  “His self-healing protocols will work to fix the damage, but it will take time.  Months, at the least.  And he will never be quite as strong as he was before the damage.”

“I understand,” said Hank.  “Please wake him up?”

The android flicked a switch.  Connor opened his eyes, blinking rapidly.  “Hank?”

“Hey, partner.”  He took Connor’s hand in his own.  “I’ve got some bad news.”

 

(Next chapter is the sequel!)


	2. "Mended", DBH, Hank/Connor, No Smut

  1. Detroit: Become Human
  2. Hank/Connor
  3. Recover
  4. No smut



(This was requested by [@roomfullofcunts](https://tmblr.co/muHmXGdxa9MOiu36wqe7oAw) right after the [last prompt](http://glymr.tumblr.com/post/179754287263/shattered-shortfic-prompt-fill-3) by [@dbh-edits](https://tmblr.co/mp3djg1vXqVqtSqFb9odPRQ).  What else could I do but write a sequel?  This is another drabble, 100 words exactly, a sequel to the previous chapter.)

 

Self-repair algorithms were never meant for rebuilding damaged biocomponents and shattered plates in their entirety.  They’d been intended to keep an android stable until such parts could be replaced. To make the code go beyond its original parameters required constant monitoring and intense concentration on Connor’s part.  It was hard.  It was boring.  

It was worth it.

Eventually he was able to walk into the police station on his own two legs.  When he limped across the threshold to the bullpen, the other officers stood up and applauded.

Hank just grinned like a maniac and pulled him into a hug.


	3. "Shattered", DBH, Hank&Connor, No Smut

  1. Detroit: Become Human
  2. Deviant!Connor/Hank
  3. Tongue
  4. Smut



Sample prompt.

“Holy fuck,” said Hank, “Did you just come from me sucking on your _tongue?_ ”  

“The update - ah - worked by optionally repurposing existing sensors to send ‘pleasure’ instead of normal data, and I have an -Hank!- unusual number of sensors in my tongue, even for an android,” panted Connor.

“Is that so,” said Hank, a gleam in his eye as he unzipped his pants.


	4. "Silent", DBH, Hank/Connor, Smut

  1. Detroit: Become Human
  2. Connor/Bottom!Hank
  3. Moan
  4. Smut



For [@honkforhankcon:](https://tmblr.co/mdHdKLSbkF_DuZ2dVsBBYFw)

“Come on, Hank,” murmured Connor, rocking his hips forward. Hank ground his teeth, he’d been giving Connor the silent treatment all day after discovering that his last whiskey stash was gone and he was damned if he was going to give the android the satisfaction of making noise now.

Then Connor whispered, “I’m sorry,” against his ear, shifting to hit just the right -spot-, and Hank couldn’t even care as the long, low moan spilled from his throat.


	5. "Risk", DBH, Hank/Connor, Smut

  1. Detroit: Become Human
  2. Hank/Connor
  3. DPD
  4. Smut



For [@tiny–queen](https://tmblr.co/mceFPXyH6wBVD3ZaxSIWY2A)‘s prompt.  

It’s a miracle they haven’t been caught yet - the interrogation rooms (both inside and outside), inside the the stall of the bathroom, in the bathroom outside of the stall, against the door of one of the meeting rooms - they’ve fucked all over the goddamn station, but Connor always seems to be hungry for more.  “No,” whispers Hank, “No fucking way are we doing it in Fowler’s office, Connor!”

Connor just smirks at him, his brown eyes full of mischief.


	6. "Control", DBH, Hank/Connor, Smut

 

  1. Detroit: Become Human
  2. Top!Hank/Connor
  3. Submissive
  4. Smut



For [@roomfullofcunts](https://tmblr.co/muHmXGdxa9MOiu36wqe7oAw).

Hank had worried about it at first, how much he liked ordering Connor around, telling him what to do, watching him _obey_.  Connor had worried too, but eventually he’d explained it to Hank: how much he enjoyed completing a “Mission” now that he got to decide what that entailed, how he didn’t want to do it with anyone else but Hank, how he’d literally been built to be used and he couldn’t help but…well…get off on it.

Now Connor held himself still, unnaturally still, as Hank fucked into him and whispered not to come yet, not yet, not yet, not until he spilled hot and wet inside him and called him his good, beautiful boy.

 


	7. "Wet", DBH, Hank/Connor, Smut

  1. Detroit: Become Human
  2. Hank Anderson/Connor
  3. Bath
  4. Smut



For [@roomfullofcunts](https://tmblr.co/muHmXGdxa9MOiu36wqe7oAw) again, because she was the only one sending me prompts! 

He loves having sex with Hank, loves doing it in the bed, or over the kitchen table, or on the couch, but he thinks this might be his favorite: Hank sitting in the tub, completely relaxed, as Connor sucks him off under the water.  Connor loves the way the water surrounds his head, teasing every sensor while at the same time partially blocking outside stimuli so that he feels both excited and yet also distant, everything focused on _Hank Hank Hank_.  A human couldn’t do this for Hank, couldn’t go so long without breathing or take him so deep without choking, and that may be the thing that Connor loves most of all.


	8. "Kate", DBH, Gavin Reed/RK900, No Smut

  1. Fandom: Detroit:Become Human
  2. Pairing: Female!RK900/Canon!Gavin Reed
  3. Prompt: Name
  4. Smut?: No Smut



Sample prompt.  This one is a drabble.  It was a challenge to limit this to 100 words!

 

“Hey,” said Gavin, “You’re RK800, so your name should be ‘Kate’-”  His eyes flew to her chest, for once focusing on her designation instead of elsewhere. He flushed.  “Except you’re RK900, not 800, phck, I’m an idiot.”

“Yes,” she said coldly, “you are.”

“RK9…” he said desperately, “Well, you’re no dog-”

“You have called me a ‘bitch’ 37 times since I began working here.”

“Nine… Nina?”

Her lip curled in disgust.  Then a thought struck her.  “No.  I will use ‘Kate’.”

“You will?”

“Yes.  And I will explain _exactly_ how I came by the name to our co-workers.”

Gavin groaned.


	9. "Lick", Highlander Movie, Top!Kurgan/Connor, Smut

  1. Highlander
  2. Top!Kurgan/Connor
  3. Bleed
  4. Yes smut tysm uvu



For [@kuzenbo](https://tmblr.co/m9jxuBwL0oF6UP1mvbssOhw)

(Whew, I haven’t seen Highlander in…20 years?  But for something as short as a smutlet I can give it a shot:)

Kurgan’s knee dug into the small of Connor’s back and his blade pressed against his throat.  Connor gasped and arched, desperately trying to hold his neck away from the deadly blade.  Chucking, Kurgan slid a painful line down the back of his throat, then drew a wet, hot tongue across the cut.

 


	10. "Sweet", Batman, Catwoman/Scarecrow, Smut

  1. Fandom: Batman
  2. Pairing: Scarecrow/Catwoman
  3. Prompt: Memory
  4. Smut?: Yes



This one is for [@jonathantylan](https://tmblr.co/mRPdjR4jHZaQkWQgEeLx7hA)!

He’d been _sweet_ , the grad student she’d picked up for cover and inside information on the campus which happened to be keeping some extremely rare and valuable volumes tucked away in its exclusive library.  She remembered him fondly, the way his eyes had widened, his hands had tightened on her hips when she rode him, the way he’d stared up at her like she was a queen…or perhaps a goddess.  It’s that much more of a shock when she claws off the Scarecrow’s mask and says, “Jonathan?”


	11. "Shield", Dresden Files, Harry Dresden/John Marcone, Kissing

 

  1. Fandom: Dresden Files
  2. Pairing: Protective Harry Dresden/Scared John Marcone
  3. Prompt: Shadow
  4. Smut?: Optional



This is an AU.  A 100 word drabble for [@elfwreck](https://tmblr.co/m8_EZSilStDgTSVtCUAmAHA)!

“What were you thinking?!” cried John, finally shaken out of his calm demeanor. 

I set my jaw. “I was thinking that I couldn’t let that Shadow touch your sorry ass, you ungrateful-”  That was as far as I got before he grabbed me.

“I have two bodyguards.  I pay them extremely well.  I don’t need you to-”

“You were the reason I got my daughter back,” I said, furious.  “Nothing’s going to hurt you, not if I can prevent it.”

John’s eyes widened.  Then he was yanking me down, his lips against mine, and all I could think was, “Yes.”

 


End file.
